wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Azrael Sathonyx
= Unfinished, maybe. = = Baron Azrael Sathonyx = Baron Azrael Sathonyx was once a Champion of the Scourge, a General the Lich King could count on to lead his armies of darkness. Even now, he is infamous for his cunning and audacity upon the battlefield. Everywhere he walks, he would be feared and hated by both foe and ally alike for his willing sacrifice to the Lich King. Sathonyx does not seem to have a definite location he calls 'home'. He does however, spend most of his time within Acherus. = Personality. = Sathonyx could be seen as a sort of 'oddity' amongst the rest of his brethren, while he does indeed possess the malevolence that characterizes his brothers, he is also shown to be very calm and laid back in almost every situation. He is also very patient and barely ever loses his temper. If interacted with, anyone could tell he was incredibly polite to the people he speaks to. However, this is all simply a ruse. He seeks to gain the favor of others and therefore, their "protection" through donning this visage. While it is very difficult to make him drop his 'mask', he would be shown to be intelligent, cunning, manipulative, arrogant and has a constant thirst for greater power. Sathonyx was indeed the cold, ruthless killer he was initially suspected to be. Even knowing this, Sathonyx seems to have random 'changes of heart' where his actions are seemingly genuine, as far as he knows this could be the last remaining vestiges of his former living self. However, these random acts are incredibly rare. = History = The Birth of a Hero Azrael Sathonyx was born to two rangers of Quel'Thalas. He was named in the memory of a Silver Hand Paladin who had perished defending his mother in the Second War. Like the previous 'Azrael', he would grow up to take up the mantle of a Defender of the Light. Sathonyx had a rather simple childhood. As soon as he could read, he looked up the history of his namesake, inspiring him to follow in his footsteps. When he was able, he went off to Stratholme to begin his training as a Knight of the Silver Hand. As he progressed, he grew a certain connection with his mentor, "Sicarius" and one of his fellow peers, "Hector." While training, Sathonyx seemed to have an affinity for swords, easily besting many of his fellow peers during practice when practicing the skill. He finally finished his training as he began to hit adulthood. He began his work by wiping out an incursion of Orcs, accompanied with his best friend Hector. Hector began to note Sathonyx' seemingly overzealous obsession with wiping out the Orcs. With the mission completed, the group made their way back to Stratholme, only to find it engulfed within flames. Hunter's Season The party split up with Hector and Sathonyx running into a couple of Senior Paladins. They were shocked to hear that the Knights of the Silver Hand, the Hero's of the Light had disbanded. When hearing of the reason the Paladins were within the damned city, the two almost instantly jumped at the chance to be able to bury the dead slaughtered by Arthas. This would begin the slow growing hatred for the Prince he had once loved. How could he have done such a horrendous act? The remnants of the Order would begin to help track down the rest of the undead that plagued the lands, unaware of Arthas making his way to Northrend, down the road to damnation. A Feast for the Vain Sathonyx blinked as he met up with his old friend, Hector. Sathonyx' eyes widened in suprise as he heard Arthas would soon return from the Frozen Wastelands, perhaps he knew what he was doing after all. In celebration of the deed, Sathonyx had attended a grand party of gigantic proportions. There were girls, wine and delicious food. As the party progressed, suddenly a bloody peasant burst into the halls, screaming about the assassination of the King, delivering Lordaeron to it's dark fate. Sathonyx growled as he spotted the first trace of what was to come, he quickly drew his ornate longsword, as he and his fellow paladins would rush towards the infiltrating undead. The Prince was dead to him, his horrendous act could not go unchecked. As the weeks passed, Lordaeron slowly fell to the Scourge. Arthas had begun his move upon the Urn of Terenas Menethil II. Sathonyx had attempted to join the defence created by Uther the Lightbringer, however he was denied by Sicarius for the fear he may fall in combat. Before Sicarius left, Sathonyx went off on how Sicarius was nothing but a conceited old fool, he had no idea of what Sathonyx could accomplish fighting along his mentor. Sathonyx would soon regret those words, falling into a despair when none had returned. Little did he know, the eventual spark for his path to damnation would begin with Arthas' advance towards his home, Quel'Thalas. Farewell This was the Spark, the signal that would open the path meant for Sathonyx, Damnation. While he could understand and deal with the hatred and distrust thrown in his face by the few survivor's of Arthas' campaign, the news of Quel'thalas shattered his resolve, leading to an embittered argument between Sathonyx and the other survivors of the once great Paladin Order. While initially neutral, Hector felt he needed to support his friend, for he had suffered the most out of them. As the time passed and more and more towns began to fall to the plague, the others felt it could not be avoided. It was time to move to Northrend. Snow The group had not been expecting the dramatic change in enviroment until they traversed deep into Northrend after The Death Knight, morale grew low, many of those composing the group had been slain by both Undead or fell to the intense cold, they slowly grew dark and brooding. Sathonyx was one of the first to begin to allow anger and rage to blind his better judgement, even going as far as to believe the Light had forsaken them to die in the frozen Wastelands. As they contemplated going back, they saw him, the bastard who had destroyed their life so, he was accompanied by skeletal warriors of the damned, each clutching a long bundle to their chest. Soul Society Sathonyx drew his blade, an action soon followed by his own brethren. The Lich King soon stepped upwards, offering them a deal. Sathonyx and his brothers soon fell to the embittering cold, and the Lich King's tempting offer. After all, why should they seek vengeance upon those that cruelly rejected them? Sathonyx was the first to move upwards, pledging his allegiance to the Lich King. However, as he did, Sathonyx felt the firm grip of Hector at his arm, his words seemed distant to Sathonyx in comparison to the power the Lich King could grant. As Sathonyx looked back upon the Lich King, he slowly smiled, he understood that this was a trial. He could not afford to fail it. So, as casually as can be, he thrust his sword into Hector, casually pushing him aside as Hector thrashed in his death throes. Sathonyx turned away from the bleeding mess, his last and final connection to his former life. He and his brothers kneeled before the Lich King, pledging their allegiance to Him. The Black Halo Sathonyx stared down from the edge of the Necropolis, eyeing the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave. He shook his head, speaking softly, "How pitiful the living must be, to think they can defeat us." The Skeletal Warrior beside Sathonyx nodded, he wore what appeared to be the remains of a once glorious suit of Paladin Armor. Sathonyx turned back with a flair of his cloak, "Oh Hector, how you must hate yourself for denying the chance for power." The Skeletal Warrior simply stared at Sathonyx, "What's done is done, however..I thank you for this gift." Hector would follow Sathonyx as they made their way to the Teleporter. Sathonyx and Hector would join the army of Undeath, with the Scarlets no longer a threat, they now have one final target, the Argent Dawn. Sathonyx smiled at the Argent Defender, circling around the warrior, his blade outstretched. Sathonyx suddenly lunged in performing a quick jab with his runeblade, which would be parried by the Warriors own blade. "Quite the opponent.." Sathonyx seemed quite calm in the middle of the carnage, his minions keeping the other defenders from assisting their colleague. This was a one on one duel. The Warrior made his move, thrusting his sword down towards Sathonyx' skull. As calm as can be he would dance around the Warrior, striking. There was a sudden scream as the Warrior's arm was lopped off from his elbow. "Such luscious scent.." In anger, the Warrior spun, becoming a storm of blades. Sathonyx fell backwards as the steel smashing against his runeblade, he chuckled as he slowly got up, eyeing the Warrior. Sathonyx could easily tell the Defender was getting tired, especially from the bloody stump that had once been his arm. Sathonyx stepped in for the kill, casually smacking the weak slash intended for him, his clawed grip suddenly upon the Defender's face. There was a blood-curdling scream as Sathonyx' fingers dug into his face and when he released the Defender's visage became nothing but a rotting lump of flesh. "Moving on." His minions would open a path for him as he casually walked towards the Chapel. As soon as he got there, he felt an overwhelming presence of Light, as well as hearing the 'Highlord's' command. He stuck his blade into the floor,resting his palms upon the jewelled pommel as he stared upon the Bright armor of Tirion Fordring, it seems they have lost. Sathonyx simply stood there watching as Mograine had his little family time with the ghost of Alexandros. He suddenly gained interest as he saw the Lich King step into the fold. He seemed to feel a heavy burden lifting from his shoulders as the Lich King entered the Light-blessed area. A sinister smirk spread onto his lips as he watched the Highlord strike at him, and while he was easily smacked away, he could tell..he was finally freed. = Dramatis Personae = The Lich King - Dark Lord of the Scourge Tirion Fordring - Founder of the Argent Crusade. The New Ashbringer. Darion Mograine - Highlord of The Knights of the Ebon Blade. Hector '''- Fellow Paladin and friend of Sathonyx. Now, his undead minion. '''Unnamed Defender of the Light - Duelled with Sathonyx during the Battle for Light's Chapel, he was slain. Azrael Sathonyx - Former Paladin of the Silver Hand. Willingly gave his soul over to the Lich King in return for power. Freed towards the end of the Battle for Light's Chapel. = Affiliations = The Alliance - He claims to be with the Alliance merely for the convenience, he bares no true loyalty to the Alliance, however he does favor it for the Human's sense of Architecture. Because of recents Sathonyx is now wanted by the Alliance, therefore he has to now rely upon the Horde and the Order of the Ebon Blade. The Horde - The same with the Alliance, he also claims to be within the Horde for the convenience it offers. As he was a High Elf when he was turned, there was no clear indication of what racial identity he possesses, wether it is Sin'Dorei or Quel'Dorei. As of recent events, he could now be classified as a member of the Horde, however he still bears no true loyalty to the faction. The Knights of the Ebon Blade - As with any other Faction, he is in the Order for the convenience and service it offers him, as well as providing the tabard that defines him from Scourge. Unlike the Alliance or the Horde, he seems to have some loyalty to this Order as it 'graciously hosted' the 'event' that freed him from the Lich King's grasp. Category:Characters